Love Hurts
by Minxheart
Summary: Set after 3x13 with Beckett and Castle's first kiss inspiration from another fic I read where Josh finds out that Beckett kissed Castle. Who I'm very sorry to the person but I can't remember your name if you do read it can you send me something so I can credit you! WARNING Bad language and violence and is a 3 part story
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is going to be a 3 part story about Castle and Beckett and what could have happened after 3x13 please just a note I struggle with spelling so please the spelling might not be amazing but where I can it should be good!**

_"I am open to dumb ideas here."_

_"Good," he replied "Cause I got one"_

_She then turned her head then to see him, and when she did, she noticed he looked scared._

_"Good, cause this is quite dumb" he replied and he still looked nervous _

_"You nervous Ricky?" she asked and he said the idea and she was ready to kiss him. _

_They stumbled out the car pretending to be two idiots in love appropriate as they were both idiots all right to be attempting this and she fell onto his chest and realized how surprisingly comfortable and natural it felt. She started to drunkenly swerve with Castle and she laughed in a high pitch voice "I don't think he's buying it Castle" she laughed and turned and threw her hand into her pocket and was just about to grab her gun out when Castle flicked her round and pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. They broke apart and her eyes went wide as her heart was racing more than it did than when she was with Josh and she kissed him again on the neck till they guy came within distance and she brought her gun out and twisted out his arms and whacked the security guy round the face._

* * *

4 hours, 4 long hours after that kiss and her brain was so confused still clouded by what the kiss meant after all she felt so alive, more alive than she had felt in all the years she had been with Josh. While he was fantastic and he obviously cared there was one thing he wasn't and that was Castle, Castle made her exited, made her feel young, made her feel alive like she could do anything if she put her mind to it whereas Josh he made her feel less important. She never felt like a priority to him he was always leaving the country or working extra shifts never taking the time to be there for her. A bang came from her door and another one and the door was forced open and she jumped madly and then relaxed as she saw Josh but she wouldn't be relaxed for much longer. He smirked as he saw her scared response "It's ok Katie, did you miss me?" he asked and she nodded

"Yeh of course" she replied trying to smile.

"So what have you been doing without me then?" he asked

"Oh nothing much work, going out with Lanie, work, going to the old haunt, work" she replied nervously covering herself up and he smiled

"Oh really that must have been nice" he replied and she smiled

"It was yes" she said turning away from him.

"FOR FUCK SAKE KATE I KNOW" he shouted and she jumped "I KNOW THAT YOU KISSED CASTLE"

"Josh..." she tried to reason

"SHUT IT, OK KATE, SHUT IT" he shouted pacing toward her quickly and grabbing her roughly from the sofa and pulling her into a standing position and she froze in complete terror all her cop training gone out the window.

"Please Josh..." she started

"NO SHUT IT KATE" he shouted and he brought his fist up and punched her in the face catching her eye and she stumbled back. "SO WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH YOU TWO, YOU BEEN FUCKING BEHIND MY BACK?" he asked shouting at her and she shook her head quickly

"I promise you I never-" she said covering her left eye with her hand leaving her stomach exposed and he punched her in the stomach and wrestled her back on the sofa repeatedly punching and kicking at any part he could and she screamed in pain. "Please" she begged weakly as he pulled at her hair and grabbed a pair of scissors lying on the side of the table and chopped at a part of her hair.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I AM A FOOL" he shouted and he slapped her round the face and she tried to cover herself up into the fetus position but he twisted her out of it and slid his hand underneath her body and wrapped the sofa blanket around her and watched as she tried to wriggle free. But he just laughed and ran her to the bedroom where he threw her onto the bed and left the apartment and her crying like a wounded puppy with both her body and pride hurt.

**Please feel free to review if you like it or if you don't whatever feedback is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate woke up the next day having cried herself to sleep and as soon as she realized she was awake she wished she wasn't as pain screamed though her pain stricken body. She raised her arms that were snot to her surprise in the blanket and they groaned in protest as she tried to remember what had happened. But part of her didn't want to and she rolled to the side and managed to roll out of the blanket and she looked down at herself and saw that she looked a mess. She got up from the bed and struggled to her feet and grabbed the bedside table in support as she was about to fall her lefts feeling like jelly. She wobbled for a second but found her balance and she was oddly reminded of a toddler learning to walk and she made it over to the bathroom and looked at her pitiful reflection as she had a black eye that she knew wouldn't go down before work so it was now time for Mr Concealer to do it's job and she rubbed it on her pale skin trying to conceal the bruise but it wasn't a very good job as it was easy to tell what had happened. She ran a comb though her hair but again it was obvious that something wasn't right. In an ideal world she would have had a shower but today,today she was to weak for that. The best she could do then was sponge herself down with a sponge and she grabbed some mascara sitting on the toilet seat now and started to apply it to make herself look human then after that she applied eye shadow. She stood up and went back to the bedroom and stripped off her clothes not looking at the countless bruises underneath after she undressed she went to the chest of draws and brought out a bright white long sleeved shirt and black trousers and put them on. She stroked her hand though hair and headed out into the living room and grabbed her high heeled shoes and headed to work the quicker she got to work the better. There she knew she would be safe, she would be safe from him, after all she didn't know where they were in the relationship. She took her keys from her bag and opened the door running out the door and using the self locking system afterward went down to the lift where she bumped into some of her neighbors a Mr Smith and Mrs Smith from next door, they were very nosy and the type of people that you would go to for gossip. Not the best people to be standing next to in the lift given the condition of what happened last night. "Hi" she said happily  
"Hi" they replied looking to her "What happened to your eye?" Mrs Smith asked

"Nothing" she replied quickly not looking at them

"Really because we heard things from your apartment last night" she prompted

"Ok" she replied ignoring her and smiling as the lift reached the ground floor and she got out people still looking at her. She covered her face as best she could as long as she didn't look at other people she presumed she was fine but her clearly disheveled appearance got lots of looks and "You alright?"'s but she ignored all of them until she got to her car and beeped it open and got in nervously rechecking her mirror. Her make up had smudged and the black eye was becoming visible and she touched it gently and re applied concealer and then set off to work.

She arrived at work and got up from the lift and the lift open and she stepped in nervously and waited till the lift got to her floor and got out. "I'm telling you Ryan it's unfair that Castle gets most of the credit for solving the cases that we are all a part of" Esposito moaned and Ryan nodded

"I know but he does help" he reasoned and Esposito shook his head

"Not nearly as much as we do" he replied. Kate gulped and started to walk towards the guys

"Hi guys what are you moaning about?"she joked looking to them and smiling and they looked up

"Oh nothing it's just..." Esposito trailed off looking to Kate who smiled reassuringly

"What happened Kate?" Ryan asked quickly standing up and trying to get her to a chair but she refused.

"Nothing I'm fine" she replied quickly folding her arms but they weren't buying it and Ryan shoved her down on the chair and she smiled while Ryan continued

"Kate what happened to your eye?" Esposito asked

"Oh that I just walked into a door" she smiled using one of the easiest cliche's.

"Really?" Ryan queried and she nodded "What door did you walk into?" he asked

"Um...urgh... kitchen" she lied

"What did you do after?" he asked

"Umm I don't remember" she lied. He saw though it though

"Kate tell us the truth" he ordered

"I... I told you guys I walked into a door" she hesitated and they were about to proceed when Castle arrived.

"Hey guys... What the hell happened Kate?" he asked dropping the coffee onto the desk

"Nothing, nothing as I told these guys it was a walk into a door how stupid?" she laughed but Castle looked concerned and Captain Montgomery learnt his head out

"We caught a case" he yelled and Kate nodded and got up. She started to head over to the lift but Castle followed her

"Kate what happened?" he asked

"Like you don't know" she muttered

"I'm sorry" he replied

"Who did you tell about the kiss Castle?" she accused

"What...? No-one, no-one, Kate I didn't tell anyone why? Did someone do this because of... Oh My God Kate tell me Josh didn't..." he trailed off and Kate shook her head violently after all he wasn't to know that Josh wasn't out of the country.

"No Josh was in Hatti" she replied and he nodded

"Ok then why are you so panicked Kate?" he asked

"Nothing I just wondered" she replied and she slipped back to her desk for a second.

"Kate talk to me" Ryan begged

"I told you I walked into a door" she smiled and Ran rolled his eyes and looked to Esposito but Esposito had, had enough of waiting and being patient with her and he walked forward and grabbed her arm and threw up the sleeve of her shirt and it left people with silence.

"Kate what are these?" Ryan asked and she tugged her wrist back

"I have a case" she replied

"Kate what are those?" he repeated raising his voice but she ignored him.

"I have a case" she repeated and she walked away to the lift and left the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

His brown leather boots were polished and shined to perfection as he entered the 12th precincts lobby and made a satisfying clang upon the polished gleaming floors. He reached his hand into the pocket of his dark black chinos and brought out his pager that was beeping at him but he ignored it there were more important things on his mind right now and one of them was the girl he wanted to see. His similar black t shirt hung down by his sides clinging to his 6 pack and he felt his phone vibrate and went to his leather jacket, yes it was confirmed everyone was saying the same thing. Come back to the hospital but who was he to listen after all Kate was a priority. He reached the desk "Kate Beckett please" but the man on the desk recognized him so there was no reason to speak as he let him pass to the lift which he did and got in pressing the button for the 5th floor or homicide. When it opened it looked just the same and he smiled to the regulars and walked over to his "favorite people" Javier Esposito the man who couldn't stop himself getting involved in others business, Kevin Ryan wimp and Richard castle for hitting on Becket.

"Hi guys" he said in a mock cheerful mood

"Josh what are you doing here?" Esposito asked and Josh rolled his eyes for a cop he was very stupid sometimes.

"Seeing Kate" he replied "Where is she?" He asked kindly

"She's out" Castle said protectively

"Well I'll just wait till she's not out then" he replied and he took a seat at Beckett's desk making everyone else feel uncomfortable while they waited 10 minutes for Beckett to return.

* * *

Kate came up in the lift holding a potential suspect annoyed at the boys who had told her they were coming out and she let someone else take him and she walked over to the boys who she was not aware at the moment had someone else in their midst's.

"What the hell guys I thought you were coming with...me" she trailed off suddenly noticing Josh sitting on her chair "Josh your back" she said

"Sound a little more exited please" he teased and he got up instantly and kissed her on the shoulder muttering in her ear

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it will never happen again baby" and she nodded and they broke apart just looking to each other. She wanted to talk to him to tell him how she felt tell him how they weren't ok but she wasn't going to get the chance here surrounded with the boys while they watched her.

"Aren't you going to ask her about her eye?"Esposito asked and Josh looked from him to Kate and then pretending to look taken a back

"What happened to your eye Kate?" he asked cautiously stroking it

"Walked into a door how stupid is that" she muttered and he nodded

"I wouldn't say totally stupid but black eyes are very hot" he muttered and kissed her again and she smiled weakly

"Well I guess we shouldn't let that go to waste my place after work?" she asked but he shook his head.

"I'll wait down stairs and we can go back to mine" he replied and she nodded equally as happy and he turned and left smiling at his own genius he had won her over and this wasn't going to be the first time either no he was going to make her change to start with would have to be the clothes she wears no one with a boyfriend should wear a white shirt or tight black trousers they just give mindless men like the kind she works with the opportunity for ogling her and giving them false hope.

Sure enough in the remaining 11 weeks that she continued to date Josh she changed and not in a good way and by the time of the shooting she had, had enough and she needed out.

**So what do you think please review as this is the last chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So after mixed feedback I have decided to continue but it will only be for another couple of chapters**

_"Aren't you going to ask her about her eye?"Esposito asked and Josh looked from him to Kate and then pretending to look taken a back_

_"What happened to your eye Kate?" he asked cautiously stroking it_

_"Walked into a door how stupid is that" she muttered and he nodded_

_"I wouldn't say totally stupid but black eyes are very hot" he muttered and kissed her again and she smiled weakly_

_"Well I guess we shouldn't let that go to waste my place after work?" she asked but he shook his head._

_"I'll wait down stairs and we can go back to mine" he replied and she nodded equally as happy and he turned and left smiling at his own genius he had won her over and this wasn't going to be the first time either no he was going to make her change to start with would have to be the clothes she wears no one with a boyfriend should wear a white shirt or tight black trousers they just give mindless men like the kind she works with the opportunity for ogling her and giving them false hope._

_Sure enough in the remaining 11 weeks that she continued to date Josh she changed and not in a good way and by the time of the shooting she had, had enough and she needed out._

* * *

Kate got up, her body was still covered in bruises after a couple of weeks and they still ached but she ignored them, she had to for Josh's case after all he felt bad for losing it with her but playing devil's advicot she could understand that it must have been awful to discover that she had cheated. "Babe where are you going?" it was Josh's voice and she turned round to him

"I was going to have a shower and try and get into work early" she smiled

"Oh I thought you would want to stay in with me after all you do sort of owe me" Josh said and Kate thought about it and nodded.

"Sure when you think about it that way" and she got back up onto the bed and he leaned over and kissed her, he liked to be a bit of a dominatrix and she didn't mind being dominated, well when it was safe whatever turned him on was fine by her. He pushed himself on top of her and undressed her and she let herself be undressed but didn't really have much of an energy for it and let him do all the hard work which made a big change.

She got up for the second time and looked over at him and saw that he had fallen asleep and bit her lip at least she had one thing to thank Josh for this morning, saving her a job of getting undressed and she walked out of the room to the bathroom and turned it on to a good temperature and when it was warm enough hopped in and let the warm water cascade over her. She let it wash through her hair and de-stress her even at _Oh God_ 8:00 am she was meant to be in, in 20 minutes and she quickly put some shampoo and conditioner through her hair and hopped out the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and headed into the bedroom and quickly looked through her draw looking for what she had been wearing yesterday. "Josh, do you know where my clothes are?" she asked but he was ignoring her and she was sure that she had them earlier but all could find was some loose fitting shirts with bootleg tailored black trousers. "Josh" she said again and this time he didn't ignore her

"What Kate?" he asked sounding slightly irritated at being woken up

"Doesn't matter" she muttered and she picked them out and looked into the label, no surprise that it wasn't as tight it was 4 sizes to big and she knotted the side down making it tighter fitting and dressed in them and grabbing her bag from the side and headed out of the door now leaving her apartment.

She arrived at work and people were staring

"Hey Beckett what's with the clothes?" Ryan asked

"First ones I could find I was running late" she commented and they looked at each other

"You late never" they teased

"Yeh" she replied

"But I thought you had an alarm" Ryan commented.

"I do but I also have a boyfriend" she replied and they looked puzzled for a second and then "ahhed" in understanding

"Really in the morning, Josh is one lucky guy" Esposito teased and she hit his arm and he moaned in pain

"What was that about chica that was painful?" he moaned and she laughed

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" she said rolling her eyes.

"What wasn't that bad?" and she rolled her eyes _Castle_ she thought and as she turned round she got lost in his face remembering his perfect lips when they had been on her's. "...Oh just I hit him and he's moaning" she said and he smiled

"Oh well there's no surprise there he always was a cry baby" Castle teased when the phone ringed. Kate picked it up

"Hello...Ok...Yep we'll be there in 20" she hung up the phone "We caught a fresh one 21st and Lex" she said grabbing her mobile and slipping it in her pocket as they walked to the lift.

**Hope you liked it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry people but as I'm struggling to write this and from all the bad reviews I have gotten about this I will not be continuing **


End file.
